


An Unexpected Guest

by sinemoras09



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Yaeko reunite. Adam/Yaeko. Angst. Warnings for character death. No spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Guest

Part I

 

"I don't know what happened," Peter says. "I was dreaming about her. Her village was burning and I had to save her."

Adam pushes past him, sees the prostrate figure of a girl lying on Peter's bed.

"Oh my God," Adam says. "It's Yaeko."

Yaeko moans, softly. Peter stands behind him, wringing his hands.

 

*****

 

"I've been dreaming about her every night, but tonight was different," Peter says. "She was in danger, I had to do something."

Peter and Adam stand by Peter's bed, standing over Yaeko. She's unconscious but she keeps moving in sudden jerks, her hands clenching and unclenching the sheets. Her kimono is torn; her hands and face are covered in soot.

"I can't believe this," Adam says. "You haven't been dreaming, you've been teleporting in your sleep. Christ, Peter, how could you let this happen?"

"I don't know," Peter says. "I didn't think it was real."

Yaeko moans, softly. Peter presses her forehead with the back of his hand.

"She has a fever," Peter says. He stands up and grabs a washcloth, wetting it in the basin. Adam pulls out a syringe and wraps a towel tight around his arm.

"What are you doing?" Peter asks.

"Making a tourniquet, what does it look like?" Adam says, and he inserts the needle into his arm. He draws up the blood and slowly injects it into Yaeko's arm. Her eyelids flutter. She moans, then moves her head. Slowly the bruises on her face seem to fade, and she opens her eyes.

"Kensei," Yaeko says. Her chest heaves. Peter reaches out an arm.

"It's okay," Peter says. "You're safe here, it's o--"

Yaeko springs. Peter's shoved backwards. She grabs a broom from the corner and swings it like a sword.

"Jesus!" Adam says. Yaeko swings but Adam ducks. The broom slams into the dresser. Adam grabs a lamp and uses it like a shield. "Peter, for God's sakes--"

Peter jumps and throws his hand up. A bolt of lightning slashes toward her but Yaeko flips backward. It smashes into the wall.

"She's moving too fast, I don't want to hurt her!" Peter says.

"Shit!" Adam says. He rushes toward her. Yaeko jabs the broom at him, slamming into his chest. Adam's knocked backward. She whirls and kicks Peter in the stomach. Peter slams against the wall.

Yaeko turns and darts into the kitchen. Peter rushes after her. There's a rack of knives on the counter and Yaeko grabs one in her hand.

"Where am I?" Yaeko says, in Japanese. "What did you do to me? Who are you?"

"You're in the future, I brought you here," Peter says, in Japanese. "I know you're scared, but I don't want to hurt you. Please, just put down the knife. I just want to talk, that's all."

Yaeko's eyes flash. Slowly she lowers her knife. Peter takes it and sets it on the counter.

 

*****

 

"Bloody empaths. I can't believe you speak Japanese now, it's just not fair," Adam says.

They're sitting in Adam's room; Adam is on the bed, leaning against the wall, while Peter paces by the door. Adam is frowning. He sits with his elbows on his knees, his eyes trained on the ceiling.

"It took me a solid year before I could even begin to understand the language, let alone speak it," Adam says. "That you can soak it up from Yaeko and speak it like a damn native is an insult to the human intellect. Or maybe I'm just jealous, I don't know."

"It wasn't like absorbing an ability, though," Peter says. "It was like I suddenly understood, you know? Like my mind just clicked. Everything just made sense...."

"Intuitive aptitude," Adam says.

"I guess," Peter says.

Adam knocks his head against the wall. "Christ," Adam says. "Well as long as you don't become psychotic, I guess we'll be okay."

Yaeko sighs in the other room. Peter leans against the door, listening.

"What? Is she awake?" Adam asks.

"No, she's still asleep," Peter says. "How do you know her, anyway? She didn't seem too happy to see you."

Adam doesn't answer. On the outside, he looks perfectly calm, sitting quietly and staring at his hands. But Peter can feel Adam trying to keep his emotions in check; his psyche is practically screaming.

"Look, I could read your mind if I wanted to, but I'm not. I just want a straight answer here," Peter says.

Adam's eyes flick upwards before staring back at his hands.

"We were lovers, once," Adam says, quietly. "At least, we were meant to be. But she fell in love with someone else."

"I'm sorry," Peter says.

"It's okay," Adam says. "It happened ages ago; it's all 'water under the bridge' as you say. But if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it. These things are rather personal, you know."

"No, that's fine," Peter says. He hears Yaeko moving.

"I think she's awake," Peter says. He stands and puts his hand on the doorknob. "You gonna be okay?"

"Why do you keep asking me that? I'm fine," Adam says.

"You seem a little shook up, is all," Peter says. "Empath, remember?"

"Just go check on her, will you?" Adam says. "I still need to go over the blueprints to the Company facility. Bloody good telekinesis will do if we run into any power barriers."

 

*****

 

Peter knocks on the door, then opens it, softly. Yaeko is meditating in Peter's room. She's sitting cross-legged, her feet on her calves and her wrists resting on her knees.

"That looks uncomfortable," Peter says in Japanese. Yaeko looks up. Wisps of hair frame her face. She smiles, gently.

"You are back," Yaeko says. Neatly, she folds her legs underneath herself and offers Peter a seat on the floor. Peter squats next to her, then touches her robe.

"We need to get you some modern clothes," Peter says. "That's one of the drawbacks of time-travel. You never wear what you're supposed to be wearing."

Yaeko smiles, serenely. Peter's smile fades.

"There's something I have to tell you," Peter says. He shifts his weight, sitting closer to her.

"It's not safe for you here," Peter says. "In a couple days, something bad's gonna happen. Something big. It's like...it's like a weapon. Like the gunpowder your father traded, and it's going to go off. Adam and I are going to stop it."

Yaeko's eyes widen. She stands up, wringing her hands.

"You cannot trust him," Yaeko says. "He betrayed my father and he tried to kill the one I love. He will betray you, Peter-sama. He will cut out your heart if it suits his needs."

"No, he wouldn't do that, I'd trust him with my life," Peter says. "And even if he did betray your father, that was a long time ago. He's a different person, now. He just wants to help."

Yaeko stands and moves quickly to the window. She rubs her hand against the frosted glass, looking out into the street below.

"It was my fault," Yaeko says. "I trusted him; I thought he was someone he was not." She turns and catches Peter's gaze.

"He will betray you," Yaeko says. "Do not make the same mistake."

She pulls the blinds shut, then pushes past Peter as she walks out the room.

 

*****

The place where Peter and Adam are staying isn't well-suited toward having a woman around, but Yaeko doesn't seem to mind. The only reason they're there is because Peter refuses to use his abilities to con people for better accomodations: it's a pay-by-night suite in a motel located in a seedy part of town; the rooms are bare except for the moldy furniture pressed up against the walls, and the only light that's available come from bare bulbs hanging from the ceiling. "Well, she will have to get used to it," Adam said. "There's a reason why no one else lives here. Unless of course, you want to take her back."

Peter, as per normal, didn't argue. He wasn't even sure if he could take her back: being able to teleport to that exact moment in time where he found her would prove daunting, even for someone as experienced as Hiro. Peter never told Adam this, though; he had decided to keep his worries to himself.

The door closes. Peter looks up, sees Adam stepping into the doorway.

"You have the Haitian's ability, correct?" Adam asks.

Peter turns and sees Adam carrying a brown paper sack. He sets it on the table and pulls out a bottle of vodka. "I'm planning on enjoying this tonight. Unfortunately, my ability gets in the way of that. I need you to use the Haitian's ability to stop me from healing. From what I understand, it would take minimal effort on your part. All you need to do is sit there. You can even partake, if you wish."

"I'm not going to help you get drunk, you need to talk to her," Peter says.

"She has nothing to do with it," Adam says. "Peter, in a few days, we're going to be breaking into one of the Company's top facilities. They're not going to let us walk in unchecked. You remember those Haitian pills you took? Well, they have a liquid formulation; they put them in little darts and then they shoot them at us. We won't be able to heal, which would be problematic if they decide to use real bullets. Believe me, Yaeko is the farthest thing from my mind."

"You're lying. You're freaking out because you have to see her again," Peter says. "Now, if you want me to help you, you have to tell the truth: you want to get drunk because you can't deal with Yaeko staying with us."

Adam twirls the bottle on the table.

"Fine," Peter says. "Then drink it for the taste. I'm going outside."

 

****

 

It's a cool night; Yaeko stands outside, rubbing her arms. She's wearing one of Peter's shirts; it billows around her the way her kimino would.

"What are you thinking about?" Peter asks in Japanese. Yaeko looks up at him and smiles.

"Peter-sama. I did not see you. How is your night?" Yaeko asks.

"It's could be worse," Peter says. He sits on the concrete steps, motioning Yaeko to sit next to him. "Where've you been?"

"I went for a walk," Yaeko says. She furrows her brow. "The people here speak different. It does not sound like English. I cannot understand them."

"They're speaking French," Peter says. "We're in Montreal, it's a city in Canada. We're holing up here for a few days until we can get our bearings."

Yaeko nods. "I see," Yaeko says. She falls quiet.

Peter kicks a rock by his foot. "Yaeko, can I ask you something?"

Yaeko turns her head. "What is it?" Yaeko asks.

"You and Adam," Peter says. "What happened between you two? Why do you hate him so much?"

Yaeko is quiet. She tilts her head, her eyes losing focus.

"I fell in love with a man who saved me on horseback," Yaeko says, quietly. "He was wearing Kensei's armor. We stood under the cherry blossoms and I could feel his heart. I thought it was Kensei, but it was not. It was Kensei's squire. It was he who was wearing Kensei's armor that day. He who could bend time to his will. I fell in love with him, and Kensei was angered. He captured my father and threatened all of Japan. My love faced him in battle, and he won. Kensei, I thought, was dead."

Yaeko turns and looks Peter in the eye.

"My love left me," Yaeko says. "Cut his own heart so that the world would be safe. Kensei would not do such a thing. He has no honor. And now you see why I cannot trust him. Not after that. Not after all he's done."

There's a sound, something clattering behind them. Yaeko stands; Peter turns and sees Adam standing at the doorway. "Adam..."

"Ask her why I did it," Adam says. His eyes are hard. "Go on. Tell him. Tell him how you left. How I caught you."

Peter watches as Adam moves slowly, deliberately, toward where Yaeko is standing. Yaeko glares at him. They're close enough to touch.

"You say he cut his heart out for you, princess, you forget that you knifed through mine," Adam says. "That's the tricky thing about healing, love. Memories don't fade. It's like they happened yesterday."

"You will never have me," Yaeko says.

"Don't flatter yourself. It's been centuries since you and I last met. Do you really think I still care?"

"Okay, that's enough," Peter says. He steps in-between them, pushing Adam away from her. "The virus is supposed to be released in four days. That's not a lot of time. Let's just drop this for now and worry about it later, we don't have time to keep fighting over this."

"I have a better idea," Adam says, in English. "We take her back. If the virus gets out, everybody will die, Yaeko included. And that would negate all your efforts at saving her life. Not that she's anything worth saving," Adam says, in Japanese.

Yaeko's eyes flash. Adam glares at her, then breaks away.

"Take her back," Adam says, still speaking English. "You know I'm right."

He walks back inside, slamming the door.

 

*****

 

Yaeko's eyes are bright. She holds her head up, tears building up at the corners. Peter touches her arm.

"Are you okay?" Peter asks, in Japanese. Yaeko closes her eyes, the tears spilling over.

"Take me home, Peter-sama," Yaeko says. "Take me home."

 

******

 

Peter tries. He closes his eyes and concentrates, sees if he can teleport back to the exact moment where he found her. He can't. He's too early; then he's too late. Peter hunches over, frustrated. "I could just take you back and drop you off, but if it's not exact, I could risk changing time," Peter says. He rubs his temple. "I just can't seem to get it right, though. Maybe if I concentrate harder....?"

It doesn't work. Peter spends the entire night bouncing back and forth between the present and the past, until finally his head splits and he's thrown in the middle of the worst headache of his life. Yaeko helps him limp back to his room; she helps him into bed and puts a cool cloth over his eyes.

The door opens, and Peter opens his eyes. His vision is blurry at first, but he squints, the image coming into focus: it's Adam, standing at the doorway.

"Are you all right?" Adam asks.

"Other than the migraine, I'm great," Peter says. He scoots himself up with difficulty, wincing slightly. "I don't think I can take Yaeko back. If I don't drop her off at the exact moment in time I found her, I could risk fracturing the timeline. None of this could exist if I mess that up."

Adam's face darkens; he moves and sits heavily on the bed.

"Do you think she's angry with me?" Adam asks.

"She was upset, yeah. But who wouldn't be? You said some pretty nasty things back there," Peter says.

"I just wanted her to be safe," Adam says. Peter nods.

"Yeah," Peter says. "I know."

They lapse into silence. Peter looks out the open window, watching the curtain move along the night breeze. He keeps thinking about the things that happened: the fights, the teleporting, Adam and Yaeko; Yaeko and Adam. And then something else....

Hiro.

"Oh my God, that's it," Peter says. "Of course! It's perfect, why didn't I think of it sooner?"

"What? What is it?" Adam asks. "Peter, for Chrissakes, what are you blathering on about?"

"I know a guy," Peter says. "He can travel through space and time. He's better at it than I am. If anyone can bring her back, it's him."

"That's bloody brilliant," Adam says. "All you have to do is take her to him, he can take her the rest of the way."

"Exactly!" Peter says. "Hiro's in Tokyo right now, all we need to do is get Yaeko to him--"

"Hiro?" Adam looks up, sharply. "Did you say his name was Hiro?"

"Yeah, Hiro Nakamura. He's Japanese, we wouldn't even need a translator," Peter says.

"Christ," Adam says. He looks like he's been punched in the stomach.

"Why? What is it? What's the matter?" Peter asks. Adam stands and moves by the window. His actions are jerky, erratic. He rushes around the room, panic in his eyes.

"We can't trust him, Peter," Adam says. "Hiro Nakamura is the son of Kaito Nakamura--the man who locked me up. His father helped create this virus, you really want us to waltz right in and introduce ourselves?"

"Hiro doesn't work for the Company, he wouldn't turn on us like that. He's a good guy," Peter says.

"And how can you be sure?" Adam asks. "The fate of the world hangs in the balance, and you're asking me to trust the son of the man who wanted to destroy it. Peter I'm sorry, but I cannot go along with this. We have too much at stake--"

The door opens. Peter and Adam look up, sees Yaeko standing at the door.

"Yaeko," Adam says. The color drains from his face. Yaeko glances at him, then looks at Peter.

"I do not wish to go back," Yaeko says. She glances again at Adam, then steps closer to Peter. "I want to help."

"This is preposterous," Adam says, and he moves to stand by the window.

Yaeko's eyes dim. She turns to Peter, her face catching the light.

"I do not wish to burden you," Yaeko says. "If it is my fate to be here, then I must accept it."

Peter looks back, sees Adam's reflection on the window.

"I can help you, Peter-sama," Yaeko says. "All I need is a sword."

 

*****

 

"Bloody woman. Who does she think she is? A bloody ninja?" Adam asks. "And even if she can swing a sword, what good will it do if she gets infected? Nothing! That's what," Adam says. "Peter this is your fault. You're the one responsible. And if you bloody know what's good for you, you'll stop my ability right now so I can have a drink, you hear me? Christ. What a fucking mess."

Peter says nothing. He leans into the corner of the kitchen counter, watching Adam wring his hands. There are dark circles under Adam's eyes and his face is drawn, and under the light from the naked bulb he looks older somehow, more haggard. Adam tosses back a shot, then another. Finally Adam stands, looks Peter in the eye.

"If the virus breaks loose, you and I should be able to survive," Adam says. Peter spreads his hands.

"I guess," Peter says. "But it also takes away abilities, so maybe not."

Adam starts to pace. "No, no, no, we should be able to survive," Adam says. "We heal. That's what we do. We should be able to survive...."

"You really think we won't be able to stop it in time," Peter says.

"Christ, Peter, I don't know," Adam says. "All I know is, Yaeko doesn't have an ability, and if she gets infected--"

"Then we give her some of your blood and hope for the best," Peter says. He pulls a chair out from the table and sits. "She'll be okay," Peter says. "We can stop it, I know it."

Adam sags, visibly. He pulls out a chair and sits down next to him.

"If she dies, I'll have you know I'll chop your head off myself," Adam says.

"I got that," Peter says. He stands and waits for Yaeko outside.

 

*****

 

It's nighttime. Peter and Yaeko walk outside the museum, circling the building, slowly. It had rained earlier, and the pavement is damp; Yaeko's heels clack against the brick road as they walk. "You ready?" Peter asks.

Yaeko nods. "Yes," she says. Peter takes her hand and closes his eyes.

The puddles ripple as they teleport in.

 

*****

 

Peter opens the door to their room, sees Adam still sitting at the table. He walks up to Adam and sets the sword in front of him.

"We got two," Peter says. "It was Yaeko's idea."

Peter watches as Adam picks up the sword; his eyes are dim as he traces the blade with the tips of his fingers.

 

*****

Part II

 

"What if I can't do this?" Kensei asked. "Yaeko I'm no hero. I never was. I can't stand that you trust me so much. What if I fail?"

"You doubt yourself very much," Yaeko said. "But I saw the real you. When you spoke to me that day--"

"Yaeko, that wasn't me," Kensei said. "I can never be that bloke under the cherry blossoms. That was a rare moment. I...I wasn't myself..."

Yaeko took his hand, laced her fingers in his.

"I have faith in you, Kensei-sama," Yaeko said. "You must have faith in yourself...."

Yaeko lights a candle and kneels that the foot of the bed, remembering the night before she kissed Hiro. Her eyes are swimming. In Japan, fall had given way to winter and the grasses were covered in snow. Her father died; men from across the countryside came and sought her hand. Yaeko rebuffed them all. She would climb the mountain, now covered in frost, and look out at her village. She would take Hiro's sword and hold it in her hand; its hilt was heavy, a reminder of his love. When the bandits came, Yaeko used his sword to fight him off. Men fell around her like leaves, but yet they still were coming. There was fire, then; she was overwhelmed. The last thing she remembers was a blow to her face, and a strong hand grabbing her arm.

Then she woke up, dark faces staring down at her.

There's a knock at the door. "Yaeko?"

Yaeko looks up and wipes her eyes. "Come in."

The door opens, and Yaeko's face falls: it's not Peter, but Kensei, standing at her doorway.

"May I come in?" Kensei asks.

Yaeko pushes the candle to the side. "If you must," Yaeko says. Kensei nods, then starts to close the door.

"Leave it open," Yaeko says. Kensei looks at her quizzically, then complies with her request. He leaves the door open a crack, a beam of light cutting through the room.

"What is it you want?" Yaeko asks.

"I wanted to thank you," Kensei says. "For the sword, I mean. Peter told me it was your idea. You didn't have to do that."

"We were stealing one, so why not steal both?" Yaeko says. "Peter could use it, if he wanted."

"Oh."

Kensei moves closer. "May I sit?" Kensei asks. Yaeko nods and offers him a seat next to her on the bed. Kensei moves gingerly, like a bird would around a cat.

"I'm sorry about the other night," Kensei says. "I was being harsh. It wasn't my intention to make you upset."

"You tried to kill my father," Yaeko says.

"No, I just wanted to get the gunpowder. I wouldn't have hurt him," Kensei says.

"Hiro said you wanted to kill me," Yaeko says. "He told me what you said, that I wasn't destined to be your princess, I was destined to die. That you would lay waste to all that he loved and that my death would be the first of many."

Kensei shakes his head.

"I said that, yes, but I wouldn't have done it," Kensei says. "I would have made him think I killed you; I would have taken you to England instead."

"So that I could be your prisoner?" Yaeko asks.

"So that you could be my wife," Kensei says. "Yaeko I lost the plot. I didn't know what to do. Whitebeard said he could help. I wouldn't have done it if I thought it would hurt you, I swear."

Yaeko doesn't answer. Kensei stands.

"You can't tell me you didn't care for me," Kensei says. "Yaeko you were falling in love with me, I know you were. It's just that Hiro got in the way--"

"And I will always love him," Yaeko says. "All that was good in Takezo Kensei, it was all in Hiro. When I was with you, I was wishing you were another man, and I found it in him. You are a scoundrel, Kensei. A drunkard. You lied to my father, you promised us you would defend us from Whitebeard's army. But it wasn't until Hiro forced you to help that you turned around. You are selfish. And you are mistaken to think that I could ever love you."

Kensei blinks quickly. "Right," Kensei says. "Well thank you for the sword."

"Kensei, wait--"

The light catches Kensei's face. Yaeko pulls back, suprised.

"Your eyes are blue," Yaeko says. Kensei cocks his head.

"You say that as if you've never noticed," Kensei says.

"I've always thought your eyes were brown," Yaeko says. "Even when I think back, I always remember your eyes being brown."

Kensei smiles, sadly. "You're remembering Hiro," Kensei says. He taps the corner of his eye. "The mask showed his eyes. It's no wonder you remember them that way. Just like you thought me more noble than I was. At least, for a little while."

Yaeko nods, crossing her arms. "I did not mean what I said," Yaeko says. "You kidnapped my father. It is not an easy thing to forgive."

Kensei nods. "I understand," Kensei says. He picks at his watch around his wrist. "You can call me Adam from now on," Kensei says, finally. "I'm not used to anyone calling me Kensei. Particularly since I was never really Kensei to begin with."

Yaeko nods. "Adam," Yaeko says. Adam smiles.

"Thank you for the sword, Yaeko," Adam says. "And for letting me inside. I was rather surprised you let me in." His face darkens, slightly.

"I am sorry, Yaeko," Adam says. "For everything."

Yaeko nods, quickly turning away from him.

"Sleep well, Adam," Yaeko says. She rests her hands on the windowsill, staring out the glass.

"Goodnight," Adam says. She hears him close the door.

 

*****

 

Yaeko can't sleep, so she takes her sword and walks into the parking lot. The moon is out, and outside is quiet except for the crickets chirping and the sound of cars driving by. Yaeko unsheaths her sword and lunges, arm forward, her sword plunging into the darkness. She twirls and lunges again; the metal arcs above her, gleaming in the half-light. Moving like water, slash, slash, strike! whirling and twirling until she crouches again, her sword held in position.

"That's amazing," Peter says, and Yaeko turns around. Peter is standing behind her, watching. "Adam told me you were good, but I didn't realize just how good you were."

"I am honored," Yaeko says. "I know only how to defend myself; I am a swordsmith's daughter. I am no samurai."

"You're more a samurai than I am," Peter says. He steps closer. "You okay?"

Yaeko shakes her head. "I am confused," Yaeko says. "It's been months since I last saw Kensei; now I cannot stop thinking about what happened. I do not know how I feel about him. There were moments--there were always moments. But they were fleeting and they did not last. I do not know if you'd call that love."

"But you know you loved the squire?" Peter asks.

"I do not know," Yaeko says. "When he kissed me it was as if the world had stopped. But that too was just a moment. I do not know if my love for him would last." Yaeko takes a breath and blinks back tears.

"I do not know myself," Yaeko says. "I am a fickle woman. I am so ashamed."

"No," Peter says. "You can't blame yourself for what happened. Adam dropped the ball on this, he threatened your father. No matter how you look at it, what he did was wrong."

"And what should I do, Peter-sama?" Yaeko asks. "Should I forgive him for what he did?"

Peter plucks out a piece of grass growing out from a crack in the concrete.

"I think you should talk to him," Peter says.

Yaeko nods. Her eyes feel heavy and her chest feels tight.

"I will," Yaeko says. Peter nods and goes back inside.

 

*****

 

Yaeko circles back into their apartment; she can just barely make out Adam's sleeping form curled up on the couch. She pauses, briefly, then walks closer. He's breathing deeply, his face pressed up against the couch cushion. Yaeko starts to touch his arm, but thinks the better of it, returning quietly into her room.

Yaeko lights a candle and kneels, praying to her ancestors for guidance. She listens to the wind and the cars driving by, and she closes her eyes. Pain makes him cruel, Hiro had said, and Yaeko nods to herself, miserably. She remembers the way he looked at her, that shy smile and the clumsy way he moved around her. Hiro moved with a nobleman's grace, but Kensei's awkwardness had grown endearing; and even though half the time he was either drunk or loud or just completely, mind-bogglingly insecure (for which he compensated by being louder, more drunk, and even more brash), Yaeko had grown attached. She thinks of those long nights at the campfire, and how she would lean her body against Kensei's back. Hiro had watched her with a sadness Yaeko did not understand; looking back, it only makes her feel more ashamed.

There's a knock at the door, and Yaeko looks up. Adam is standing at the doorway.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Adam asks, and Yaeko nods. He walks inside her room, closing the door softly behind him.

"I thought you were sleeping. I did not mean to wake you," Yaeko says.

"It's quite alright," Adam says. "I've become a bit of a light sleeper as of late. A sort of holdover from my stay at the Company. You were very quiet, I assure you."

Yaeko lowers her eyes. The candle flickers on the floor. She picks up the candle and sets it on the dresser, the smoke curling slightly in the air.

"Peter tells me you can heal; that the secret of your immortality is your healing ability. Is this true?" Yaeko asks.

Adam nods. "Would you like to see?" Adam asks. He pulls out a small knife and cuts his hand. He holds it out for Yaeko to see. Yaeko's eyes widen; the margins of the cut seal shut. She takes his hand and spreads the blood with her thumb. There is nothing. She looks up at Adam's face, awestruck. His eyes are smiling.

"The secret of my immortality," Adam says, and he folds his hand over hers. Yaeko looks away.

"Sorry," Adam says. He lets go of her hand.

Yaeko brushes back a strand of hair, then stares at her lap. He's sitting close to her now, a little too close. Habit and muscle memory compel her to lean against him, but she resists. Instead she folds her hands and casts her eyes downward, avoiding his gaze.

"You have lived long," Yaeko says. "I envy your travels. I cannot imagine all the things you've seen."

"I haven't seen much of anything, to be honest," Adam says. "Pain, war, famine. There's nothing glorious about it."

"And what do you know of me?" Yaeko asks. "What do you know of my future?"

"You get married," Adam says. "You have children. Grandchildren. I even married one of them."

"You're joking," Yaeko says. Adam shakes his head.

"I assure you, no," Adam says. "But she was nothing like you. I had to stage my own death to leave."

"And so you leave more tears in your wake," Yaeko says.

"Yaeko that's not fair, I did it because I didn't want to hurt her," Adam says.

They lapse into silence. Yaeko tugs at her robe, frowning, slightly.

"I cannot imagine loving anyone else," Yaeko says. "And yet you say I get married."

Adam nods. "You'd be surprised how quickly you become attached," Adam says.

"You speak as if you have experience," Yaeko says.

"I do," Adam says. "Ten times at the altar. Ten lifetimes with ten different women. And I loved them all...in my own way."

"And what way is that?" Yaeko asks.

"In a way I wouldn't get disappointed," Adam says. "I knew none of it would last, so I tried not to get too attached. I learned firsthand how gut-wrenching it could be, losing someone like that. I didn't want to go through it again."

"And you've never loved anyone else? You've never let yourself get close?" Yaeko asks. Adam stares at his hands.

"I did, once," Adam says. "Her name was Angelica. Before her, none of my other wives knew about my ability: I would leave them before they could find out. Angelica was the first person I told. We kept moving as the years passed; for a while I pretended to be her son; then after that, her grandson. When she died, I was beside myself. I was at her bedside all night, weeping. And when I finally pulled away, I noticed her face was young again."

Adam's eyes fade. His voice dips, softly.

"The priest in the village said it was a miracle," Adam says, quietly. "That God had touched her with his hand. But it wasn't God, Yaeko. It was from my tears. I didn't know then about my blood, or its healing capabilities. I only knew that if there was a God, he pulled a mean trick. He made my Angelica young, but he wouldn't bring her back. It was the most painful moment of my life."

Adam's eyes dim. He swallows, staring at the wall.

"You would not believe the things I've seen," Adam says. "I've seen newborns tossed up in the air and speared with bayonets; I've seen women raped and brutalized. I've seen any number of atrocities, and after a while, you realize the world is nothing but pain, that love is a farce and those that think they're happy really are not--"

"Adam--"

"No, Yaeko, listen to me." Adam gently touches her arms. "You cannot stay here. The virus can't be stopped. No matter what Peter and I do, it's destined to happen tomorrow, at the very moment we set foot in their facility. And when that happens, I can't protect you. My blood won't bring you back; I'd never be able to forgive myself."

Yaeko touches his face.

"I have faith in you, Kensei. You will stop this virus. You just have to believe," Yaeko says.

"You have faith in the wrong man," Adam says. "I'm no good, Yaeko. I've seen too much. All I can do is watch the world destroy itself."

"You are a good man, Kensei. It is my fault you lost your way--"

"And what if I told you I was the one going to release the virus?" Adam asks. "What if I told you, there is nothing in this world but hurt and pain and the only way to make it better is to turn it all to ash. What would you think of me then?"

Yaeko blinks. "I do not understand," Yaeko says.

"You have to leave," Adam says. "If you stay, you'll die. And while I'd rather you die thinking me a hero, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself. I can barely live with myself to begin with."

Yaeko touches his arm. "Kensei--"

"Yaeko, no," Adam says. "Yaeko, you must--"

Yaeko kisses him on the mouth. She feels him hesitate at first, before kissing her back. Yaeko pulls him closer, the fabric of his shirt gathering in her hands. Her fingers tangle in his hair, slip underneath his shirt. She skims the shirt up and kisses his chest, pushing him back onto the bed. Adam tries to speak, but Yaeko kisses him again. She feels his breath on her neck, his body straining against hers. His hands slide flat down her back, around her waist and over her breasts. Yaeko pushes against him and Adam knocks into the candle on the dresser, the hot wax dripping on his arm. Adam winces, but Yaeko kisses the spot where the wax was. She kisses him as his skin knits back together, her lips tracing the scar disappearing from his arm. She pulls Adam on top of her, guiding him inside her, the soft noises from his throat coming out like sobs. She kisses his neck, her arms traveling blindly up his back, cries out as he thrusts and buries his face against her shoulder. They make love hungrily, desperately, pulling up from the crush of their bodies and gasping for air....

Later, she lies curled up on her side, Adam pressed tight against her back.

"So I suppose you're still in love with Hiro, then?" Adam asks.

Yaeko lies curled up on her side, Adam pressed tight against her back. She smiles, pulling Adam's arm around her.

"I'll admit, this was a rather pleasant surprise. I regret not having taken advantage of you earlier. Perhaps this whole sordid love affair could have been avoided. My sexual prowess being the deciding factor, of course," Adam says.

"Pig," Yaeko says. She feels him smiling against her shoulder, his lips on her skin.

"And how many men have you rebuffed?" Adam asks. "How many hearts have you carelessly broken?"

"Including yours?" Yaeko asks.

"Such high opinion of yourself! You were merely a trifle. Someone with whom I could pass the time."

"I do not believe you," Yaeko says.

Adam hugs her. "Don't be jealous, love," Adam says. "It's unbecoming."

Yaeko smiles, but then her smile starts to fade.She imagines the moment Adam found them kissing in the grove, Yaeko's hands on Hiro's waist. Then she imagines him alone, homeless and wandering the earth. It makes her feel ashamed.

"Yaeko, what's wrong?" Adam asks, softly. He touches her shoulder. "Yaeko, you're crying."

Yaeko turns and looks into Adam's eyes. Blue eyes, not brown like she thought they were. She touches his cheek, feels her face start to crumble.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Yaeko says. Adam touches her face.

"No, it's okay," Adam says. He kisses her hair, pulling her close. "This more than makes up for it."

Yaeko starts to cry. Adam looks at her and seems to understand exactly what she is feeling, because he gathers her close and kisses her again and again, up and down the sides of her face and by the corners of her eyes.

 

******

 

It's early morning, and Peter moves quietly through the apartment; he stops at the kitchen and looks out the window. Montreal is gray and covered in a light rain; a man on a bicycle wheels by the street below them. Peter frowns and closes the drapes, listening for some sign of movement in the other bedroom. Peter is still not entirely used to Sylar's super-hearing, but he's able to focus the sound enough to hear the soft wheeze of Yaeko's breathing, the sound of the sheets against her skin. He stops by the door briefly, then switches to invisibility. Phasing through the door, he steps into the bedroom and finds the two of them sleeping in each other's arms, entirely unaware of the watery light filling the room.

So I guess they finally talked, Peter thinks. He phases out of the bedroom and steps back into the hallway. Dropping his invisibility, Peter walks back into the kitchen and pulls out Adam's blueprints. Today is the day the virus gets released. Peter frowns. His mind clicks; something's not right. Peter closes his eyes and rubs his temple. Intuitive aptitude versus Peter's empathy. So often the two are at odds with each other, Peter has trouble concentrating.

No wonder Sylar went insane, Peter thinks. He clicks his jaw and walks to the sink, pouring himself a glass of water.

The door opens; Peter turns and sees Adam stepping out into the hallway. "You're awake," Peter says. Adam glances up, then avoids Peter's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Peter asks. "I thought you and Yaeko--"

"We did," Adam says. "And there's something I have to ask you."

Adam reaches for the half-empty bottle of vodka sitting on the counter.

"I need you to take Yaeko back," Adam says. He unscrews the cap and pours himself a shot. "I want you to take her back to Hiro."

"I thought you said you couldn't trust him," Peter says.

"I've changed my mind," Adam says.

"But she said she wanted to help," Peter says.

"Irrelevant," Adam says.

"Adam! This is insane!" Peter says. "You're always hot and cold with her, you can't do this. You can't just use her and throw her out like a piece of garbage--"

"Is that what you think?" Adam asks. "That I'm just using her? For fuck's sakes, Peter, open your eyes. The virus is going to drop, and Yaeko will be at ground zero. I can't have that on my head. I can't be worrying about her when we have more important things to be concerned about."

"You can't just make her go, she cares about you," Peter says. "She's not just going to abandon you like that, she'd never go for it."

"You have the Haitian's ability," Adam says. "All it takes is a few key memories to be erased, and that preposterous attachment of hers will be gone."

Peter drops his head in his hands. "I can't believe you're asking me to do this," Peter says.

"This isn't your problem," Adam says.

"Yaeko's a person, she's not some piece of furniture you can ship out when things get tough!" Peter says.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you've no idea how difficult this is for me," Adam says. "I want her safe, Peter. And if that means wiping her mind and taking her back to Hiro, then that's what we need. I'd feel better knowing she'll survive...and that she'll be happy."

Adam's voice drops, and Peter's mind clicks.

Hiro.

Peter's eyes widen.

"Hiro's the squire," Peter says.

"Peter--"

"No, this is why you've been acting all weird, you didn't want me to find out," Peter says. He sees Adam start to panic, so he quickly cuts in.

"Look, it's okay, I understand," Peter says. "Yaeko already told me what happened, but that was a long time ago. I don't even want to know how Hiro ended up there. Whatever happened between you two, it's your business. What's important now is that we stop the virus. And if that means me taking her back to Hiro, then fine, I'll do it. I don't agree with it, but I'll do it."

Adam lifts his eyes up. "You really mean that?" Adam asks. Peter nods.

"I'll take her back," Peter says. "I won't mention your name, I won't mention anything about the virus, I'll just drop her off and come right back here, okay?"

Adam stares dully across the table. He pushes the bottle of vodka, the light refracting against the glass. "You're a good friend, Peter," Adam says, finally. "I appreciate it. I really do."

"I still think you should reconsider," Peter says. "We all have family at stake. Nathan could die. My family could die. But we're not going to let that happen. We're going to stop the virus, Adam. We're going to save the world."

Adam's eyes are fixed on the rain outside. He nods slowly, shadows covering his face.

"Yes," Adam says, softly. "We will."

 

*****

 

Part III

 

When Peter teleports back from Tokyo, Adam is nowhere to be found. Peter circles around the apartment, going from room to room. Walking down the concrete steps, he sees Adam standing out in the parking lot; Adam turns toward him.

"Is it done?" Adam asks.

"Yeah," Peter says. "It's all taken care of.

Adam nods, then claps Peter on the shoulder.

"Let's get on with it, then," Adam says.

Peter nods, shading his eyes and looking out into the horizon.

 

*****

 

They teleport into the facility; Adam walks briskly, taking the lead.

"Remember, they have a liquid formulation of those Haitian pills you took, so if you're hit with one of those darts, all your abilities will be neutralized. It's of the utmost importance that you be on your guard," Adam says.

"Got it," Peter says. They push through the double doors, walking down the hallway.

"Now, there should be a stairwell that will take us to the lower levels," Adam says. "All we have to do is--"

The hallway explodes; Peter's thrown backwards. Adam slams against the wall, his skin singed and starting to heal. Guards rush toward them, throwing grenades.

"Go, go, go!" Peter says.

The explosion throws both men backward. Peter throws his arm out, the thin shell of telekinesis shielding him from the debris. They break into a sprint. "Adam!"

Tranquilizer darts slam into Adam's back. Adam slams onto the ground. Peter rushes toward him.

"You're bleeding," Peter says. "Oh my God, you're not healing."

"Your blood," Adam says. He winces, pulling himself upright. "Give me your blood."

Quickly, Peter pulls out a pocket knife and cuts his hand. He smears the blood on Adam's side.

"It's not working," Peter says.

"We need more," Adam says.

"No, it's not working! Shit!" Peter says. He throws the knife down. "My blood only works if it's in my body. Empathic mimicry. I'm the one controlling it. It won't work like yours."

Peter glances back at the pile of rubble behind them. He can hear the Primatech guards furiously trying to dig their way through. Adam stands, pulling out his sword.

"Well you'll just have to make sure I don't get killed, then," Adam says.

Peter pulls Adam onto his feet. Hoisting Adam up, they reach the stairwell and clatter down the metal steps, moving toward the lower level. Peter can see the time-locked metal door at the end of the corridor.

"Right," Adam says. "Everything we're looking for is behind this metal door. All you have to do now is phase through it."

Peter traces the metal with his hands, his mind ticking like a watch.

"It's air-tight," Peter says. "If I phase through there, there's no air to breathe. It'd be better if I just pulled open the door." With his telekinesis, Peter grips at the air; he can feel the turnstiles groaning under the weight of his mind.

"Good," Adam says. "Concentrate."

Peter breathes hard. He twists his hand, his arm shaking; the door begins to shake. Peter's mind clicks.

What the hell am I doing?

Peter stops, lowering his hand. Adam rushes up behind him.

"Why are you stopping? We're almost there!" Adam says.

"On second thought, I think I can unlock it," Peter says. He steps closer to the door, his hands gingerly touching the metal bars. "Sylar could figure out how things work. I think I can do it, too."

Deftly, he moves his fingers through the mechanism, screwing and unscrewing the parts. The door opens. Peter steps back, marveling at his work.

"That was easier than I thought," Peter says. Adam pushes past him.

"I'll go destroy the virus," Adam says. "You stay on the lookout for--"

Hiro teleports in front of them. Adam stops.

"Hiro," Adam says. Hiro holds out his sword.

"I must stop you, Kensei," Hiro says.

Peter whirls around: Nathan and Parkman are running up behind them, a gun in Parkman's hand.

"Let Hiro go. Go after Adam, let Hiro go!"

"I don't think so!" Peter says. He slams Parkman against the wall. Parkman's gun flies out of his hand.

"I will stop you, Kensei!" Hiro says. He pulls out his sword. "I will avenge my father's death. I will not let this happen!"

"Well you're going to have to stop time, then, friend," Adam says. "Problem is, Peter's a veritable Haitian right now. Your powers are useless here."

Their blades clash. Sparks fly, metal slamming against metal.

"Your form has always been poor, Carp!" Adam says. He swings, pushing Hiro back. "I've four-hundred years of training on you: the only way you can stop me is to kill me!"

Adam lunges, but someone blocks his thrust, their blade crashing into his.

"Yaeko," Adam says.

"You will not hurt him," Yaeko says. She holds the sword steady in her hand.

 

*****

 

Hiro scrambles to his feet. "Yaeko!"

"No," Yaeko says. She keeps her eyes trained on Adam. "I have more skill with the sword. You must go help with the others."

"So I take it Peter didn't erase your memory, then," Adam says. "And here I was foolish enough to think you'd be safe. Pity. The poor sod probably thought he was doing me a favor."

"You don't have to do this," Yaeko says.

"It's already done. History is on my side, this cannot be stopped," Adam says.

"No," Yaeko says. "Loneliness has warped your mind, all you want is revenge. You cannot blame mankind for your immortality."

"And is that what you think this is about?" Adam says. "My suffering? Yaeko, my life is nothing compared to that parade of human misery I've seen these last four hundred years. War. Pain. Famine. The patterns become remarkably clear."

"It is not too late," Yaeko says. "You can end this right now. Be with me, Adam. Help me understand what it is you're going through."

Adam closes his eyes. "All I wanted was for you to be safe," Adam says, softly. "Now I see that isn't possible."

Yaeko circles him slowly, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"I will stop you, Kensei," Yaeko says.

Adam touches his arm, the wound from the explosion just thirty minutes earlier, the marks on his neck from the darts that kept him from healing.

"You'll have to kill me first," Adam says.

Yaeko swings, her sword clashing against his. She swings, again and again, but Adam blocks, metal slamming against metal. Her arm comes down but Adam ducks; her sword slams into the metal shelf. Adam whirls and blocks her thrusts again, again, Yaeko running and her sword whipping through the air.

Adam runs into the vault, Yaeko chasing after him. He whirls around and blocks her thrust, throwing open a locker door and slamming it into her chest. Yaeko stumbles backward. Adam turns and runs again, but Yaeko rams into him with her shoulder, slamming him against the wall. Adam's sword goes flying. She shoves him against the ground but Adam throws his body weight against her, throwing her off. Yaeko stumbles backwards. Adam grabs his sword, whirling around just as Yaeko's arm comes crashing toward his. Block! Block! Again and again, Yaeko's thrusts growing more frantic. He turns and sees the virus labeled on the shelf above him.

"No!" Yaeko says, and she lurches forward.

Adam strikes. Yaeko's eyes widen. Adam looks and sees the hilt of his sword buried into Yaeko's side.

He looks back up at Yaeko. Her eyes are wide and she's shaking. Blood starts to dribble down the side of her mouth.

"No no no no no no, Yaeko, no--"

Yaeko stumbles, falling forward. Adam catches her; her blood seeps into Adam's shirt. Adam kneels on the ground, holding her to his chest. Frantically, he pulls out his sword and slices his hand, rubbing the blood into her side. "No, it has to work, no..."

"Kensei." Yaeko's face is pale. "Kensei..."

"You're going to be okay," Adam says. "Peter's a nurse, we can get you to a hospital, you're going to be okay."

"Please," Yaeko says. Her hands are shaking. Slowly she reaches for Adam's hand and touches the test tube. "Please...."

She grips Adam's hand. He can feel the blood underneath her fingers.

"I am sorry," Yaeko says.

Her eyes close. Her body falls limp.

"No," Adam says. "No, no, no..."

Adam can hear Peter running. Behind him, Hiro and two other men are shouting. Slowly, Adam turns to look back at Yaeko. Even in death, Yaeko feels warm and soft in his arms. Her lips are parted and her eyelids flutter; to him it looks as if she's just asleep. Dully, he kneads his hands into the fabric of her robe; he can feel the blood sticky and thick around his fingers.

"Adam!" Peter is running. "Adam, listen to me--"

Gently, Adam sets Yaeko's body back on the ground. His eyes are wet and his jaw is tight. He sees Matt's gun on the floor.

Peter's eyes widen. "Adam, no!"

Adam grabs the gun and blows his head off.

 

*****

 

They move as if in slow motion.

Primatech guards rush in, guns ablaze, and Peter's mind blanks: there's nothing, a flash of light, the numbness like a clarion call cutting through the dark. Peter explodes, a barely-controlled burst, and the facility is rocked to the side. Now there's nothing but silence, the soft crackle of flame and the half-wheeze of Hiro's breath, the alarm lights flashing blue. Adam is dead. Yaeko is dead. Numbly, Peter reaches down and picks up the vial from Adam's hand: it's still warm from where Adam was holding it. Peter takes a breath, and slowly burns the virus to ash. It crumbles along his fingers.

Nathan takes off his coat and drapes it around Peter's shoulders. Peter is shaking. Beside him, Hiro is distraught. He babbles in Japanese, and for once Peter's mind is too stunned to comprehend. Around them, the fire burns, and Adam and Yaeko's bodies are surrounded by flame. There was no way Adam could have saved her; the drugs in his system had stopped his blood's healing powers. Peter's mind twists. He remembers what Adam said.

That's the tricky thing about healing, love. Memories don't fade. It's as if they happened yesterday....

Peter looks out into the smoke, and for a moment, it looks only as though they're both asleep. Nathan touches his shoulder.

"C'mon, Pete," Nathan says. "Let's get out of here."

 

*****

 

Peter buries their bodies in shallow graves, in an empty lot outside the facility. The sky is yellow and the ground is a burnt orange; dust flies up and rises with the wind. Peter squints his eyes and looks out toward the horizon. The wind grows stronger; dandelion fluff skirts through the air. Peter shades his eyes a moment longer then turns, his hands in his pockets. Memories don't die, Peter thinks, and he stares out into the desert one last time. Memories never do.


End file.
